


Happy to be Wrong

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick finds out that sometimes, it's ok to be wrong.





	Happy to be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words weekend challenge  
> Theme : Star Trek quotes  
> Prompt : "You may find that having is not so pleasing a thing as wanting. This is not logical, but it is often true." Mr. Spock (Amok Time)
> 
> Another fic that can be explained by watching the Royal Wedding non stop last weekend ...

"You know, when I was a kid, there was this toy I wanted... A Mighty Max robot action figure. I begged my parents to buy it for me... funny, I can't even remember the name of it now, just that it was big and grey and scary looking. And my mom, she used to tell me that it wasn't as cool as I thought it would be... that once I had it, I wouldn't play with it for longer than five minutes. But I begged and I pleaded and I didn't let up and finally, on my birthday, there it was. And my mom was wrong... I played with it for ten minutes before I got bored." 

Ellie giggles at his delivery, which is what Nick had been intending. Only for a moment though, then her eyes narrow, a very familiar questioning look on her face. He's seen it hundreds of time across the bullpen, in the middle of an interrogation, but he doesn't often see it here like this, when they're lying in bed talking. She's on her right side, facing him, her head level with his, her left hand curled on the edge of the pillow between them, the two rings there glinting in the dim dawn light peeking through the heavy hotel curtains. Her head tilts slightly, though it doesn't lift from the pillow and she sounds and looks more alert than anyone who's been awake for almost twenty four hours should when she asks, "Is that your way of telling me that today didn't live up to your expectations?" 

He knows from the tone of her voice and the twinkle in her eyes that she's teasing him and he chuckles, leans forward and brushes his lips over hers. "Baby, nothing could be further from the truth," he promises. "Your family, my family, the team all together... you in that dress..." He doesn't need to look across the room to the wardrobe where the dress in question is currently hanging on the open door. He can see the dress easily in his mind's eye, knows he'll never forget how amazing she looked in it. Of course, by the end of the evening, his mind had begun to wander as he thought about getting to take it off her and left to him, the dress would be in a creased pile on the floor right now. Except of course, his bride is Eleanor Bishop, who has no qualms about halting his amorous intentions to actually hang the damn thing up. He'd laughed, she'd blushed and the whole affair hadn't delayed proceedings for more than a couple of minutes. 

Reaching out, he brushes a lock of hair back behind her ear. She shivers, smiles at him. "I was just wishing my mom could've been there," he tells her quietly. "I think she'd like that I finally found something I'll never get bored of." 

Ellie whispers his name with that catch in her voice that's only there when he says something that she considers incredibly romantic, presses her body against his and kisses him and they don't talk for a while after that. 

When he comes back to himself, the room is a little brighter and her head is pillowed on his chest. "Lucia showed me pictures of her wedding last week," she tells him and he feels the familiar tug of grief and guilt as he remembers his brother in law, murdered purely as an act of revenge against Nick. "You don't think your mom would be upset that you couldn't get married in a church?"

He actually snorts with laughter. "Baby, some of the things I've done, I think if I set foot in a church, I'd be struck down by lightning." She doesn't look entirely convinced and he shakes his head, puts a finger under her chin and lifts her head up so he can look into her eyes. "Trust me... Ma would be so thrilled I found someone to give her some Torres grandbabies, she wouldn't care where we got married." He can actually feel her relax but he still adds hastily, "And that's not me trying to make you change your name..." 

"I had a thought about that actually." Ellie shifts against him like she's nervous about something and he blinks in surprise. They'd talked about it a little, mostly in jest, but he hadn't been expecting her to change her name; after all, she hadn't done it in her first marriage. He doesn’t particularly care anyway, doesn’t care what other people call her as long as he gets to call her his wife. "I'm going to stay Bishop at work, definitely..." 

"Well, obviously." Because being allowed to continue working on the same team while married is a small miracle all on its own and they both know that they have to fly under the radar, keep things as smooth and hassle free as possible. Both of them answering to "Agent Torres", and the inevitable confusion that would result, would be a complication that neither of them need. 

"But I started thinking... maybe being Ellie Torres everywhere else wouldn't be so bad." 

It's the first time he's ever heard her, or anyone else, say that name and he can't lie, he likes the sound of it, likes it more than he ever thought he would. But he also knows her well enough to know that, no matter how lightly she may be speaking, there's something else there, something he's missing. "So... what brought on this change of heart?" 

Ellie shrugs the shoulder that's not pressed tight against his body. "I just realised... I don't want to have a different surname to my child." 

He nods, because that makes a certain kind of sense to him. His comment about Torres grandbabies must have reminded her of it. "I guess it makes sense to do it now rather than later..." he begins because he knows kids are not in their immediate future. 

But then he stops. 

Because Ellie is looking up at him with a look in her eyes that he's never seen. There's a smile on her face that's only kept back because she's biting her lip, a flush to her cheeks that can't only be blamed on what they've just been doing. 

"Ellie?" 

She nods once, slowly, never breaking his gaze, not even when she takes his hand, suddenly slack with shock, and guides it to her stomach. "Surprise," she whispers and there's nothing he can say to that, nothing he can do except kiss her so that's exactly what he does. 

A little while ago, he would have said this day couldn't get any better. 

He's never been so happy to be wrong.


End file.
